


Acid Rose

by heyitsnxel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: A tour, friends with benefits, ignored feelings. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Jimmy Hill/Phil Lester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57
Collections: Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange 2019





	Acid Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/gifts).



> merry christmas! i hope you enjoy. i have a part two in the works since rl kind of got in the way of everything i wanted this to be, but i hope you like it none the less! happy holidays <3 :) thanks to Lyra for betaing for me.

Phil’s breath was hot and heavy against his skin, fingers definitely leaving bruises from the grip he had on his hips. To Dan, this was ecstasy and he never wanted to let go of it. 

The bus ran over a bump, knocking them both sideways into the fabric covered wall in the bedroom - Phil’s bedroom for the night - and Dan huffed out a weak laugh.

“Fuck,” He moaned into Phil’s shoulder, teeth catching the skin and giving a rough tug.

“We’re gonna be there in ten minutes,” Phil thrust, whispering in Dan’s ear.

“Loving the dirty talk, Lester. Tell me more about our schedule.”

Phil growled, grabbing the back of Dan’s head and pulling it back, so his neck was fully exposed.

“No hickeys this time. But you better believe you’ll be covered in them tonight.”

His teeth dug into the base of Dan’s neck, tongue dragging across the indentions from the bite. Dan whimpered, his hair still tangled in Phil’s fingers.

“Good boy,” Phil cooed, kissing up Dan’s neck and to his ear. His thrusting got faster, shifting Dan up and down on the bed, head dangerously close to banging against the wall. They both collapsed tangled in each other’s limbs with no time to spare. 

The bus was parked. They had a show to do.

~*~ 

The band had formed in high school. PJ, Dan, Jimmy and Phil : an emo quartet of friends who started out eating lunch together at the back of the school and dealing with the struggle of high school bullies, to best friends getting high in Dan’s garage. 

PJ was the first to suggest the idea. His fingers stilling on the acoustic guitar, the quiet melody of notes halting abruptly. He caught Dan’s gaze through the haze of smoke, head tilting.

“Have you ever thought about starting a band?”

Phil and Jimmy turned, red eyed and confused, to look at PJ. Dan eventually barked out a laugh,

“A band? Yeah, I’m sure we’d be so popular.”

“I dunno, man. I think it could be cool.”  
They’d dropped it, getting distracted by the smell of Dan mother cooking upstairs and the sound of the stereo pumping through the garage. 

Then the idea was lost in the hectic graduation season, all four of them frantically trying to pass their exams and somehow make it out of the hell hole that was their school. It wasn’t until they were tapping rims of cheap beer cans, still in their graduation gowns, that the idea was remembered.

“So, what about that band?”

~ * ~

“God, I’m tired.” Jimmy collapsed into the couch of the hotel room, sweat dripping down his face, running tracks through his makeup. 

The crowd had been wild, one of their more hype shows since the start of the tour and they all looked and felt like a hot mess. 

“Where even are we?” PJ huffed, face first on one of the crappy hotel pillows, the joke getting lost in the fabric.

Dan was zoned out, watching Phil peel his black and red t-shirt from his body, crumpling into the backpack he’d brought along. His muscles tensed, slowly relaxing as he pulled his arms over his head in a long, drawn out stretch. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, smearing mascara across the skin underneath. When he looked back up, Phil already had another shirt on.

“Sound good, Dan?”

“What?” He eloquently choked out.

“Burgers? Food? You hungry?” 

Jimmy gave him a knowing look, winking as he caught his eye. Dan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that sounds good. M’gonna go shower in my room. Text me when the food’s here.”

Dan trudged out of the room, the door closing behind him with a click. It never really hit him how tired he was until he got away from the other guys. His legs felt like cement, every step more difficult than the last, and it felt like hours before he was slipping his keycard into the door.

He stripped his clothes off, a trail of sweaty stage clothes leading to the bathroom, before he finally stood under the water. He let the shower run over his face, rinsing his makeup off and swirling it down the drain.  
The click of the bathroom door pulled him out of his head and he turned his head to see Phil peeking behind the shower curtain, a smirk curved on his lips.

“Hey, mind if I join?”

Dan gave him a look as if to say “Duh” and Phil was quickly wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

“You’re tired.”

“Mmm.” Dan hummed, tilting his head to let the kisses Phil were trailing up his neck. “Yeah.”

He could feel Phil getting hard, his dick pressing into the skin of his ass, rubbing gently as he rocked Dan gently in his arms. His teeth caught Dan’s earlobe, whispering,

“You looked so good tonight. God, I couldn’t wait until we got off stage.”

The praise made Dan whine, pressing himself further against Phil’s chest. The water underneath Phil’s fingers made it easier for them to drag down to Dan’s cock, giving it a few quick tugs, hardening in his hands.

Dan huffed, the steam filling the bathroom filtering into the shower.

“Can I fuck you?” Phil asked softly, running his hand loosely over Dan’s cock.

“Please.”

Gripping his hips, Phil turned Dan and pushed against the shower wall. His palm cupped his ass, giving it a playful slap, before pressing the tip of his finger inside. 

“Relax,” He whispered, his free hand tracing circles against Dan’s back, sending a chill down his spine despite the heat of the water.

Dan moaned as his fingers pressed deeper, scissoring inside of him until he was stretched enough to take Phil’s cock.

There was no warning as Phil pressed inside of him, sending an array of goosebumps over his skin and a moan falling from his lips. Phil was steady, not rushing nor going to slow, placing kisses across Dan’s shoulders. 

“Cum for me.”

Dan did.

~*~

“We’re not naming our band after Buffy.”

“Why not?!” Phil was exasperated, Dan could tell. 

Honestly, they all were. Going over band names for hours would do that to someone. There was a notebook filled with crossed out words, ripped pages littered across the floor. PJ was holding the pen so tight, Dan was afraid it might break.

“It needs to stick to our emo roots,” Jimmy chimed in, arms crossed against his chest as he leaned against the garage wall. “But nothing too cringe.”

“Emo but not cringe. Let me jot that down.” 

“Acid Rose? Who the hell wrote that?” 

“These are all terrible.”

Dan buried his face in his hands, sighing heavily. The couch dipped next to him and suddenly a hand was on his knee.

“You okay?” Phil asked quietly, barely audible over the bickering between PJ and Jimmy.

“They’re stressing me out.”

Phil squeezed his knee reassuringly, a smile crossing his face. 

“They’ll stop soon. They always do.”

Dan was sure they would. But the pressure of Phil’s hand against his leg, their thighs pressed together on the torn up couch they’d never gotten rid of, the simple fact he’d actually come over to check on him, made his cheeks heat up, his heart swelling inside his chest. He swallowed the feeling and nudged Phil with his shoulder.

“At this rate, Acid Rose is going to end up being our band name.”

It was a joke, but in the end, that’s what they chose.

~*~ 

“Are you okay?” 

Dan’s pen stopped mid-sentence, the thoughts in his head coming to an abrupt halt at the forefront of his mind. Phil stood in front of him, eyebrows knit together in concern and a very unfitting frown on his face. Dan wanted to fix it, somehow lift the corners back up to the usual Phil smile he saw everyday.

Forcing a smile, he nodded. Yeah. No big deal. Shit happens”

Everyone knew from the start that fame came with a lot of downsides, gossip magazines being one of them. All of the band had had their fair share of cover stories filled with lies and doctored photos that never happened, interviews from people in their hometown they were sure they’d never met. It was a running gag. They’d buy the magazines and laugh over them, passing a shared bottle of liquor around. It was easy to laugh when the stories were so ridiculous. But today, it was different.

Phil had been the first to see it, plastered in big, bold letters headlining Twitter’s trending page:

Is Dan Howell GAY?

It was a touchy subject. It always had been. The road to Dan accepting his sexuality had been long and difficult. It was a road he was still walking. It was an area of his life that had even taken his band members, his best friends, a while to be allowed into. 

When Dan had woken up, his Twitter mentions were already filled. Tag after tag after tag, all asking the same thing. Was he gay? It triggered a fight or flight response, flashbacks of bullies and endless teasing. 

He’d tossed his phone out of his bunk and cried. 

No one bothered him.

Until now. Half the day had gone by, the sun nearly beginning to set, and Dan had finally decided to emerge. Notebook in hand, he simply began writing, spilling his thoughts, his insecurities, his anger onto the pages. 

Phil was still looking at him. 

“Scoot over.”

Dan obliged, making room on the uncomfortable bus bench for Phil to sit. Phil was pulling him into his arms before he had a chance to fully sit down. The familiar sting of tears blurred Dan’s vision, his head resting against Phil’s shoulder, leaving a wet patch against the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Everybody’s going to forget about it in a few days.”

“Yeah,” Dan choked out, weakly. “It’s fine.”

“You’re fine.”

Dan wasn’t. But he nodded and stayed nestled against Phil’s side until Jimmy burst through the door with pizza. 

~*~ 

The tour hadn’t started as a whim.

Dan was drumming on the tabletop while Phil was making coffee. For the summer, they’d bummed it at Jimmy’s mom’s house. Being in a band with someone who had cool parents was a plus and she hadn’t minded at all that they all were sleeping all over her house. 

The teal wallpaper behind Phil made his eyes pop as he turned Dan’s direction, coffee mug already being pulled to his lips.

“Think we’ll actually go on tour this year?” Phil asked, voice gruff from only just having woken up.

Dan’s drumsticks stilled against the tile, eyebrow raising. It wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. They’d had an offer before, right when they signed with their first label. But they were still new on the scene and woefully unprepared for taking on the country. So they’d settled for opening for a few bigger bands around the area.

But, now Acid Rose was getting bigger. They had actual fans, actual merch. The idea of going on a road trip around the country was starting to look more appealing, more plausible.

Dan shrugged, hopping down from the barstool and shoving his drumsticks in his back pocket.

“Yeah, I think so.” He shot Phil a smile, a casual wink, and then walked away into the garage.

They’d planned a tour that night, drunk off cheap vodka and excitement.

~*~ 

The feeling of his drumsticks hitting his set reverberated through Dan’s body. The vibrations traveling up his arm and to his neck. Phil always said he hit the drums like he had a personal vendetta against them and in a way, Dan supposed that was true,

The drums were therapeutic to him. He used the set to bang out his frustrations, his anxieties, his feelings in the same way he used his journal. The repeating hits were calming, the beat steady. It was nice.

It reminded him of how he and Phil fucked.

The first time they’d hooked up was after a concert, high off post show adrenaline and a little bit of weed they’d smoked afterwards. He could still remember the way his body hit the bed, the weight of Phil on top of him, the nervous giggles and awkward kisses. It was so organic, so natural, that despite the awkward fumbling, Dan kept no residual embarrassment about it at all.

He’d walked into band practice the next day with a pretty little line of hickeys down his neck. PJ had merely given them a glance, catching Dan’s eye with a smirk. No one ever said anything else about it.

It had spiraled from there. 

Post show adrenaline? Sex. 

Anxious? A blowjob in the bathroom. 

Pissed at the other guys in the band? A quickie outside the garage.

They hadn’t put a label on it. Neither of them really wanted to. Phil wasn’t the dating type and Dan was just, Dan. They were best friends. They ate together, traveled together, played video games together. If they labeled this, if they were ever anything more, there was a chance of ruining the band. They weren’t willing to risk it.

The rules were simple. If either of them wanted to stop, they’d stop. No questions asked. They’d be friends no matter what happened in the bed. Their safeword was ‘spoon’. No kisses on the lips.

And they most definitely, couldn’t catch feelings.

~*~

“God, Dan.”

Phil had a vice grip in Dan’s hair, holding him still as he thrust his cock into his mouth. Their show was starting soon and Dan was lucky he was only the drummer. He knew from the speed of Phil’s movements he wasn’t going to be able to talk for a while.

The tip of Phil’s cock hit the back of his throat, forcing an involuntary gag on his behalf. Dan glanced up at his through his lashed, pupils dilated with desire, lust. Phil moaned out a sorry. Dan knew he was anything but. He didn’t stop until there was cum coating Dan’s throat and the last thrum of the guitar had finished from the opening band.

“What would I do without you?”

Dan laughed, hoarsely replying. “You have a lot of fangirls. I’m sure you’d manage.”

The words felt bitter in his mouth. But he kept the smile on his face. Phil laughed, nudging Dan with his shoulder. Dan was watching their reflections in the mirror. They moved so in sync, their mannerisms were almost identical as they both ran a hand through their post sex hair, hoping to make it look effortlessly messy as opposed to “I just got facefucked in the bathroom messy.”

“So do you, Danny.”

Phil caught his reflection in the mirror and tried to wink. It was terrible and Dan burst out laughing.

“Hey! That was a real wink that time! Why are you laughing?”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

The door flung open, PJ on the other side.

“Come on, guys we’re on in five. God, you’d think I’d be the one to take forever to get ready.”

Dan’s face flared up as Phil laughed, shaking his head.

“You know Dan. His makeup has to be perfect.”

“Hey-” He weakly argued, pouting at the two.

PJ chuckled, the neon green streak his catching under the lights. “Whatever, just come on. Jimmy is having a meltdown because you two aren’t backstage yet.”

~* ~

As they made their way to the stage, PJ looped his arm through Dan’s, holding him back from following Phil.

“You two are still doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Don’t act dumb with me. It’s obvious.”

Dan groaned. His voice alone gave it away and PJ was a lot more observant than he gave him credit for.

“Friends with benefits. Nothing more, nothing less.” Dan choked out, frowning.

“Careful,” PJ stopped, brushing a strand of Dan’s fringe back into place. His hand fell to rest on his cheek, giving it a gentle pat. “I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

His hand fell away as he shot Dan a half smile, hesitant and filled with a mild concern. 

“Guys!” 

They both turned to a frantic Jimmy, waving them over as if they weren’t just a few feet away. To his right, Phil stood, a frown plastered on his face and eyes locked directly where Dan stood.

It made Dan squirm and he hurried to be with the rest of them.

~*~ 

The heat of the stage lights were almost too much. Dan was glad they barely ever rested on him, leaving him in the back shadows of the stage, illuminated only by the occasional pivoting spotlight. 

Phil, on the other hand, was front and center. A trio of lights were attached to the front of the stage just to follow him as he roamed around, fingers effortlessly dancing across his guitar strings.

Even before they’d started doing whatever this thing was they were doing, Dan had been mesmerized watching him. His entire persona changed, yet somehow, Phil was still Phil. He just gained an aura of confidence that Dan wasn’t used to seeing.

It was hot, alluring, and all so Phil.  
Phil turned, heading towards the opposite side of the stage, when he caught Dan staring. He smiled, a full grin, before looking back towards the crowd.

~*~ 

The chanting still echoed in Dan’s ears as he slumped against the couch in the bus. Jimmy was already cracking open a bottle of vodka, pouring four shots. 

“Cheers to our few days off!”

Dan tossed the shot back, the burn hitting his throat like fire.

“I’m gonna sleep until our next show.” He commented, putting the glass on the windowsill.

“Nope.” Phil cut him off, shooting a smile in his direction. “I have plans.”

“Good for you.”

“No, idiot. Plans for us.”

Dan’s eyes widened, heart skipping at the thought of alone time with Phil. He’d really made plans for them? In what free time?

“Did you really think I’d let us get all the way across the country without doing something exciting and weird?”

Phil laughed as Jimmy punched him in the shoulder, mumbling a fake insult about everything Phil doing being weird.It hit Dan in that moment that Phil hadn’t just been talking to him. He swallowed the sinking feeling, pushing it away so he could feign excitement with everyone else.

~*~ 

“Do you ever wonder what you’d be doing now if we hadn’t started the band?”

The question came out of nowhere, deafening the background noise of the party they were at. Dan turned, watching the shadows cross Phil’s face as he looked up to the stars. He shrugged, pulling the beer bottle in his hands to his lips.

“Probably would have dropped out of Uni. Be working at an ASDA or something like that. What about you?”

Phil sighed, “I don’t know.”  
Dan frowned. He was supposed to be the existential one, not Phil. The role reversal was throwing him off. Abruptly, Phil’s hand encapsulated his, fingers intertwining to a tight squeeze. Dan looked at him, silently, waiting for Phil to speak again.

“Sometimes I’m worried this was all a big mistake.”

Phil was staring at him. He could feel his gaze burning into the side of his head and he resisted the urge to pull away. This wasn’t just about the band. It was about them.

“Yeah?” Dan heard his voice crack just as Phil’s face fell.

“Yeah.”

They were both drunk. This was a conversation they would never dream of having sober and quite frankly, it was a conversation Dan wasn’t interested in continuing. 

He turned, tossing a leg over Phil and straddling his lap. For a brief moment, they held eye contact, unspoken words passed between the two, before Dan leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed him like he was never going to be able to again, lips parting and letting Phil’s tongue find its way inside.

The grass beneath Dan’s knees was staining the fabric of his jeans, damp and soaking through to his skin. Phil ran his hand up his thigh, palming at the growing bulge in his pants.

“Out here?” He whispered, teeth catching Dan’s earlobe.

“Yeah,” Dan breathed out, forehead falling to Phil’s shoulder.

Voyeurism wasn’t something they’d ever been into. Aside from their occasional fucks outside the band’s rehearsal room or the garage way back in the day, they’d never tried to do something , anything, this close to a group of perfect strangers.

It sent a chill down Dan’s spin, his mouth suddenly going dry as Phil’s lips pushed against his. He could hear people opening the door to the backyard, drunken laughter filing the air. Phil’s hands stopped on the button of Dan’s jeans. Dan could practically hear him holding his breath until the chatter died down.

He turned to Dan with a smirk that was far less confident than he wanted it to be and shoved him hand down the front of his jeans. Dan choked on a quiet moan, a desperate whimper, he could feel Phil’s grip tightening, teasing him and it all the blood in his body shoot to his dick.

“Hurry up,” He groaned, ignoring the shaky laugh from Phil. “Manners, Howell.”

Dan had gotten the best blowjob of life that night. 

~*~ 

Dan had a crush on Phil from the moment he met him. He was cute and emo and had this weird positive aura surrounding him that drew Dan like a moth to a flame. He never tried to stay away. 

Over the years though, it had faded. He had resided himself to friendship and no more and, honestly, Dan was okay with that. 

He was okay with the casual flirting, the lingering glances, the nervous laughter. He was even okay with it when Phil had a girlfriend. He was okay with it when he had his first girlfriend and he was okay with it now.

The band was the focus. This was their dream, right? 

So the crush was pushed aside in favor of friendship and music. They were ignored and eventually, Dan thought, they faded away.

~*~ 

“You’re kidding me. You have got to be kidding me.”

PJ curls were gripped in between his fingers, pulling the strands so hard that Dan worried he may actually pull his own hair out. Dan flinched back, anxiety rising.

“At least you two were discreet. This is….”

PJ trailed off, tossing the magazine onto the floor. Dan kicked at it with the toe of his shoes , pressing his foot on top of the picture. He couldn’t look at it anymore.

Going out the night before had been a mistake in more way than one. The hangover he was nursing was mistake number one. One too many shots of vodka had led him to some unfortunate decisions and discoveries. 

Going out after a show was becoming a tradition. With the newest drama surrounding the magazine headlines and bombardment from Twitter followers that followed, they all thought Dan deserved a break. 

Dan was happy to take his mind off things. His mental health had been spiraling over the past week and a half and he was glad for an excuse to get out of his own. Because of that, Dan may have drink a little - or alot - too much.

Quarter past one, the music was still blaring through the speakers of the club and they were all still going. They never planned to stay out so late, to drink so many drinks. But it seemed everyone was just as eager to get out of their head as Dan was. The drinks flowed, Dan stayed, and Phill left with Jimmy.

They walked out the door, drunkenly hanging all over each other until a taxi got there and they were gone. 

Dan wasn’t sure of all the emotions building in him as he watched them leave hand in hand. It was anger, building from the pit of his stomach, threatening to spew at any moment. It was jealousy. Jealousy that Phil - his ( Phil ) - was leaving with someone else, a best friend. He was confused and sad and suddenly very, very exhausted.

“Dan? You okay?” 

PJ’s hand was suddenly on his shoulder, gently turning him so they were face to face. His expression fell as soon as they were eye to eye.  
“What’s wrong?”

Dan shook his head, “Can we go?”

“Yeah, yeah.Of course. Come on.”

Dan seethed the whole back to PJ’s hotel room, his nails were clenched against his palm, leaving crescent shaped indentations in their wake. The man driving the taxi was growing progressively more annoyed with Dan’s bouncing leg.

It wasn’t even a breath of fresh air when they finally stepped out and headed to the lobby of the hotel. It was toxic , poison, filling his lungs and refusing to leave. He could feel his breaths, short and choppy, rocking his body. PJ’s hand rest reassuringly on the small of his back, telling him something - But, Dan didn’t know what.

They woke up the next morning with a magazine shoved under their door, a huge picture of Phil and Jimmy on the front.

New Love Blooms? Relationship gossip inside Acid Rose (pg16)

Dan choked on the disgusting hotel coffee, snatching the book off the floor and slapping it on PJ’s head. He stirred, a confused noise of distress, before squinting up at Dan.

“Wha-?”

“Look at this.”

Fumbling for his glasses, PJ took the magazine from Dan. It took a few seconds before the recognition crossed his face, mouth falling open slightly as he looked up at Dan.

“They didn’t. Tell me they didn’t do anything too stupid.”

Dan grimaced, shrugging his shoulders. He hadn’t braved to open to Page 16, to see exactly what Phil and Jimmy had gotten up to the night before. Especially what had warranted the headline “New Love Blooms.” PJ didn’t have the same issue. He opened the magazine so quickly Dan thought the pages were going rip between his fingers.

So, they both looked. 

A full two page spread, plastered with pictures of Jimmy and Phil bar hopping all over the city. Pulling each other into a bathroom, kissing on a couch at the back of the bar, making out on a couch at the back of the bar, in the back of a cab. Dan felt his stomach turn, a wave of nausea washing over him.

He ran to the bathroom and threw up. 

~*~

Jimmy was the first to return. 11:28 AM. He knocked on the door three times and was greeted with PJ, looking especially unhappy. Dan didn’t even dare to look him in the eyes.

“Uh, who died?”

Dan didn’t say a word, resting his head in his hands. PJ scoffed, pushing the magazine against Jimmy’s chest. Wordlessly, he took it, his lips pulling into a thin line.

“Look - “ 

Dan could feel Jimmy staring at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up. Betrayal overwhelmed him. Jimmy knew that he and Phil were … something. But he also knew they weren’t exclusive. So, did Jimmy even really do anything wrong? Dan frowned towards the floor. 

“It’ll blow over in a few days.”

PJ sighed across the room, making a vague noise of agreement. 

The door clicked open.

~*~

Their manager was less than thrilled. From the moment Phil walked into the hotel room, all eyes on him as he stepped through the threshold, the atmosphere had been tense. Dan hadn’t been able to pull his eyes from the ugly pattern of the hotel carpet.

It was unsettling to realize he had feelings for Phil. Deep down, he’d always known. They were best friends. They’d done everything together, been through everything together. This whole friends with benefits thing had been a bad idea from the start. But somewhere in the depths of Dan’s mind, he didn’t care. He wanted Phil and if this was the only way he could have him, then the feelings would stay buried. 

Except they didn’t. 

Seeing Phil leave with Jimmy hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the air out of his lungs and shattering his heart into pieces. The worst part about it? It wasn’t even Phil’s fault. This was their rule from the start. No feelings. Dan had broken their number one rule and he’d known he was breaking it all along the way. 

The phone call with their management was finally over and Dan zoned back into the conversation. 

“... Okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” Dan nodded, agreeing. 

He didn’t even know what they were talking about.

~*~

“Dan, please talk to me.”

“About what?”

Phil was sat on the edge of the bed, eyes locked on where Dan had buried himself into the blankets.

“You know what. You’re mad.”

“I’m just having a bad day, Phil. Fuck off.”

Silence lingered. The bed shifted and suddenly Phil’s arm was tossed over his waist. 

Dan squirmed away.

“Dan, please.”

“Go ask Jimmy.”

Phil flinched against Dan’s back, his grip loosening until falling away completely.

“... Sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t fix it, Phil. You know… You knew…”

“I know.”

Peeking from the corner of the sheets, Dan frowned as he met Phil’s gaze. It was too much, too intense. A tear ran down his face.

“I broke the rule,” Phil whispered.

“What?”

“Our rule.”

Dan blinked, frantically pulling himself from the sheets tangled around his body and forcing himself to sit up.

“What do you mean?”

“I left with Jimmy because I needed to get my mind off you.”

“Me?” Dan’s voice cracked.

“It’s always been you.”

Dan surged forward, all remnants of bad feelings gone. They’d talk about it later. They had to. But for right now, all Dan wanted was for his lips to be on Phil’s.


End file.
